Burlesque
by 0Angele0
Summary: Lucy a girl from iowa who came to L.A. Looking to start over . She loves to sing has found a place where she feels she belongs and have found the love of her life it's name is . Burlesque. Rated M for Mature people
1. The beginning

"Wendy…"I called as she stopped mopping the floor.

" what lucy?" Wendy anwered. " I'm leave as soon as I get my pay check."

Because there isn't one soul I give a damn abought except wendy.

"what?" wendy asked stunned. As soon as she said that a guy with black hair and black eyes walked in.

"Jude I need my check."

"pay check isn't due till the end of the month."

"you have even pay us last month and wendy has a kid to feed!"

" you have a problem about the management leave a note in the suggestion box." He said on his way out the door. I walked up to the cash register and took the money he owed.

"what are you doing?"wendy stared worried. "I'm just taking what he owes me." "you know he's going to get you." She said in disbelief  
"he's going to have to find me first." I looked determined "here this should pay for the new bike romeo wanted." I gave wendy the cash.

"that can wait for Christmas." she put the money in my pocket "you just go on I'll take care of jude."

* * *

Yeah so thats my first Chapter :D Review and i will update ASAP


	2. the trip

I walk into the airport and ask for a trip to Los Angeles.

"Hi how much is for a flight to los Angeles" I ask

"200 dollars."

"you've got to be kidding me"I give him the money and go on the plane

* * *

"the plane is about to take off please fasten your seat belts" said the lady

' I can't wait till I get to Los Angeles ' I thought as I fell asleep


	3. The Job

Sorry guys i haven't updated in awhile it's my computer crashed and shit yeah -_- so i am sorry and to make up for it i am going to do a two chapters for you :D remember the story line and the characters do not belong to me! they belong to their rightful owners fairytail and some other person i do not know of.

Enjoy!

* * *

I walked into my apartment complex and put the money into a bag and put it in behind the toilet. No one will ever think it's there now it's time to get a job.

i walked around every where i didnt think any of th jobs were good enough for me then i walked to this one place the sign read...

Lucy Said" Burlesque..." i saw a girl with long brown hair and violet eyes she winked at me and someone called from the door

"Cana, come on your on in 5." then they walked in side the door. Wow she was pretty i thought i walked up to the place and went inside.

there was a guy in the stall next to me and said

"20 bucks."

I said "huh?"

" you want to watch right pay 20 buck."

" fine." i gave him the 20 bucks

" enjoy the show by the way the name is Makarav."

I walked over to the bar and sat down. I turned around towards a man with non gravity pink like hair. i stared at him until he noticed and turned to look at me.

"what?"

i reply was "did you dye your hair?"

"no why?"

"...weirdo"

"what! how am i a weirdo? your the weirdo who stares at people because of their hair color weirdo."

"because your hair is pink that's unusual."

"whatever."

"by the waywhat is your name."

"natsu."

"lucy do you know what i have to do to get up there" i said pointing to the stage full of dancers

He paled before answering

"your going to have to Erza about that...she's in the back"

"well see ya weirdo." i said while walking off

He screamed " YOUR THE WEIRDO!"

i walked into the back when i found a red haired women

"are you Erza?" i asked she looked up at her mirror

" and you are in my mirror because?"

"oh um i want a job here."

"jellal your going to have to talk to him about it i'm busy"

a guy wih blue hair and a red tattoo on his face

"we are having auditions come then and we will see."

He gave me a paper and pushed me out the door.

i walked back over to the bar and sat down

i looked around and say one waitress flirting with a guy

i took off my coat and purse and picked up a tray and went to go serve people

"what are you doing?" natsu said

" its better than whatever that bitch is doing over there." i said

* * *

Again i am so sorry D: i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
